


Dreams aren't always just dreams.

by Delilah2040



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Angst, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is Good With Kids, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids, The Astral Plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040
Summary: The one where a spell goes wrong and Stiles dreams are temporarily haunted by the spirit of a child with only the thought of Derek Hale to keep him tethered to the real world.And of course, it ends up being, as always, up to Stiles to save the day, with a little bit of help from a certain werewolf of course.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale & Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski was a spark. He had known for a while now but he hadn't done anything about it until now. Other than occasionally doing some funky tricks with mountain ash. He had finally managed to persuade Deaton to help him, citing that he could be the resident Deaton whenever he's out of town. 

As usual, of course, Alan Deaton had to make things a lot harder than they needed to be. He gave stiles a carload of books from his own personal collection ranging from herbs and their uses to astral planes to actual spell and potion books. with the instruction that he had to read all the books before trying anything. 

Of course, Stiles didn't listen and attempted to summon and communicate with spirits in the astral plane after reading a total of two books on the topic. 

He gets out a spirit bored like one you would see in a movie, taking inspiration from Derek's Triskele, he lights three candles to put them around him, one in front and the other two on either side of him. 

He uses a match to light the three, whispering to himself Alpha, Beta, Omega, hearing Derek's voice repeat the mantra in his head. He wasn't sure what made him do it, while the candles were mentioned in the book, what he was chanting was not. 

The young spark grabs the fourth candle, setting it in front of him and lighting it before pressing a small bunch of mint, lavender, rosemary and a stick of sandalwood tied together with twine to the flame and allowing it to burn for a couple of seconds. 

He then blows the flame on the bunch of plants out and swings it around him like a smudge stick.

He couldn't help but be reminded of Derek, The scent of the forest and sandalwood that constantly shrouds the older man. 

He reads the incantation from the book, only fumbling a little over the Latin before closing his eyes. 

He tries for hours to reach out to the astral world; the other, using the spirit board for communication but still nothing.

It didn't work. 

Or so Stiles had thought. 

Stiles went to bed late that night. He dreamed of laying on Derek's couch with his pack surrounding him only his pack weren't making any noise, he could see them talking, moving around but he couldn't hear anything. So he closed his eyes. 

For some weird dream logic reason, this lead him to be able to hear them but not see them of course. His pack unsurprisingly was making a ruckus. "Stiles," Derek's voice echoed out over the top of the rest. "Stiles, wake up," he opens his eyes to find himself still in Derek's loft, the older mans face swimming blurrily in front of him. "I am awake," Stiles replies, words echoing in an unnatural way indicating that he might not be awake. 

He looks down at his hand to count his fingers, already knowing that there aren't going to be ten, when a child's piercing scream interrupts, shocking him back into consciousness. 

Though he may be awake, he still couldn't open his eyes or properly wake up. He had never experienced sleep paralysis before but he knew that this must be it. He could still hear the remnants of the dream, Derek telling him to open his eyes and a child screaming and crying in fear echoing as if from far away as he willed himself to move, even just to open his eyes. 

He felt a pressure on his arm as if someone was grabbing him, "get off me," he says trying to move to get away from the person as they pushed down on his arm. 

"Help me," he hears a child say before he finally managed to pry open his eyes, his room was empty of any other person and his mouth was dry in a way that it only gets after not having spoken for hours. 

After finally fully awaking, he jolts out of bed, afraid to go back to sleep as a sinking feeling of dread overcomes him. His room smells more like sandalwood than it ever did and he couldn't help but get a feeling that something was wrong.

It was the same feeling instinct he had about Scott being a werewolf, about Matt controlling the Kanima even about Theo being a bad guy. It was weird that he would get such accurate instincts but he'd learnt to trust them, they were often more times than they weren't. 

That's how he found himself at the door to Derek's loft, questioning his life choices. 

"Stiles, I can hear your heartbeat, just come inside," Derek calls from inside the loft startling the younger boy.

He slowly opens the door peaking around it before allowing himself in. "What do you want Stiles," Derek asks not unkindly from where he was sitting up shirtless, still in bed. 

"Heh, Hey man, how are you doing?" Stiles asks trying to buy himself some time at figuring out what he was going to say, he wasn't sure Derek wouldn't kill him if he just said 'i have a feeling something is wrong but I don't know what,' It also bought him more time to look at the werewolf's perfectly sculpted abs. 

"How are you doing? stiles it's four in the morning," Stiles's eyes go wide at Derek's response. Having been in such a rush to see Derek for some still unclear reason, he had just grabbed the keys to his car and left, he hadn't even stopped to put shoes on. 

A fact that he was becoming quickly aware of as the cold from the concrete floors seeps into his skin. "I don't have shoes on," Stiles says almost in wonder, completely confused. He looks up to see Derek approaching him, worry clear in the way his eyebrows are slightly scrunched. 

"Stiles, what's wrong," The older man places a hand on his shoulder in an effort to try to ground him or bring him back to reality. Stiles just looks at Derek as his face comes directly in front of him. Not dissimilar to how it had when he had been dreaming. 

It was so similar that he had to look down and count his fingers again. An action Derek hadn't witnessed the younger boy doing for years, not since the Nogitsune. An action that, frankly, terrified Derek because it was one born out of fear. 

"Stiles? Did you drive here?" Derek asks, worry increasing because, despite having just turned 25, the younger man had yet to get rid of the pile of just that was becoming less and less trustworthy as the days go on. 

Not that he would ever mention any of that to the boy himself. 

"Yeah, what you think I'd walk the three or so miles to get here? without shoes? I'm not dumb," Stiles replies lacking his usual level off sass, proving to Derek there was something else on his mind. 

He finds him resorting back to old tactics. 

He stairs at Stiles, letting his eyebrows do the talking until he boy himself does. 

"I had a dream," Stiles says before allowing himself to tell Derek what happened and what he thinks is happening which is pretty much just "something." 

That of course just earned him eyebrow look #3.2 judgy eyebrows the second.

"Dude, I trust my instincts, they've yet to be wrong," Stiles defends.

"Don't call me dude. And you thought I killed my sister, your instincts were wrong then," Derek replies immediately. 

"Okay so maybe not always right, but most of the time," Stiles says with a pout as if that would help his case. All it does is distract Derek for a moment as he stares at his protruding bottom lip. 

"Stiles, I know, you are usually right, but this, it just sounds like an ordinary dream, it sounds like nothing," Derek says in what he hopes is a soothing tone, one that stiles found ridiculously attractive.

"Derek, it's Beacon Hills, when is anything ever nothing," Stiles says having to muffle a yawn, one that makes his nose scrunch in a way that almost has Derek smiling. He makes sure to compose himself before Stiles could see eyebrow look #4.1 the eyebrows of affection. 

"Alright Stiles, how about, for now, we let it go and you maybe avoid the spells and things until after you've finished reading everything like Deaton told you to, and if in a week, you still have a bad feeling about this, I'll help you look into it," Derek says using a voice similar to what his dad uses with victims. 

"Okay," Stiles says sounding a bit dejected.

"Okay," Derek repeats, "I'm going to call Scott to come pick you up because I'm meant to be meeting Malia at the preserve in five minutes for a run and I know she won't have her phone on her for me to call her," Stiles looks up at Derek shocked before realising it was now almost six in the morning. 

He couldn't help but wonder just how much time he had spent silent, trapped in thought while Derek waited for him to speak, all the while making sure he was okay. 

It just reminds him exactly how much the werewolf had changed in the past nine years. Or maybe he'd always been like this and it just took that long for him to trust and open up to everyone. 

Realistically, it was a mix of the two. 

~~

"So you wanna tell me why I just picked you up from Derek Hales loft?" Scott asks reverting back to his teenage Derek distrusting Scott for a moment.

It was honestly quite funny to watch. Derek and Scott by no means had the animosity they once had, instead, they were far more like brothers, a way different kind of brothers than Scott and stiles, however. 

Scott and Derek were constantly fighting and pitted against each other, still struggled to be in the same room for too long unless someone else was there to distract and mediate or someone was dying. Despite this, the two respected each other, going to the other for help- usually after stiles- listening to each other's advice and taking into account the other's opinion and everyone knew that if it came down to it, they would give their lives for each other. 

Stiles and Scott however, as always were joint at the hip, could never truly be on a side other than the others, always working together, usually to cause mayhem and mischief. They relied on the other's presence so much so that as soon as they both got back to beacon hills, Scott as a certified vet partnering at Deaton's clinic, and Stiles as a remote analyst for the FBI, they had moved in together.

Despite all this, Scott was oddly protective of Stiles when it came to Derek, unbeknownst to Stiles, it was because he was afraid of losing his friend to Derek. A dumb and unfounded fear, but yet, one he couldn't shake. 

"It was nothing, just something stupid, you were sleeping over at Malia's so," Stiles says working his way around the lie by not actually saying anything untrue. The truth was that Stiles hadn't even thought of going to his best friend in his sleepy haze a couple of hours earlier. 

Scott eventually lets it go and the two best friends went on about their day.

Everything was fine until five in the afternoon. 

Stiles had been lying on the couch watching the afternoon news, never having grown out of his habit of looking for trouble when he felt his eyelids begin to droop and a feeling of dread wash over him 

A feeling of fear, absolute terror. 

He could see a little boy standing in front of him, eyes a sharp blue colour, like the ocean, strongly juxtaposed by the jaw length mess of dark curls that reminded him of Scotts that time he tried to grow it out long.

That had resorted in melissa teaming up with Lydia to cut it off while he was sleeping. 

He watched this little boy watch him, distantly remembering having closed his eyes and not opened them. 

The boy looks to only be around three years old, he opens his mouth but no words come out, at least none that he can hear. Instead, he can hear the passage he'd read about the astral plane being read out in a deep and familiar voice. 

"It is possible for users of magicks to be able to transport their spirits into the astral world, however, one should avoid this as it is very easy to find yourself, your consciousness, trapped in the other world while your body remains in your own world slowly deteriorating. As your body deteriorates, as does your soul and as a result your spark and magicks." The words echo out around the boy sounding as if they were coming from Derek's mouth. The words get more and more urgent as if trying to warn stiles of his imminent doom if he stays too long. 

This time, Stiles doesn't try to wake up yet, at least not yet as he focusses in on the young boy, trying to make out the short phrase he appears to be screaming in distress. 

He is pulled out of the odd dream-like state he had found himself trapped in by an extremely worried Scott just as he worked out what the boy was saying. 

"Help me," he was saying. "please, please, you have to help me," 

"Woah buddy," Scott says as Stiles jerked himself awake and up from the couch, "You had me worried there for a moment, your heart was going crazy and you sounded like you weren't breathing, must have been some dream," He says sitting next to his, now, wide-eyed, afraid best friend. 

"Scott, I- I don't think I was dreaming. I need to call Derek. Now." Stiles says, voice as shaky as his hands, and that's to say, very. "Maybe Deaton too," he adds as an afterthought.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek had become an alpha again not too long after the fiasco with Monroe and the hunters. It had come as a shock to everyone. Scott's instant assumption had been that Derek had killed for it and was threatening Scott and his 'alpha-ness'. 

It had put quite a strain on the already weakened by distance relationship of the true alpha and the spark and the spark stood up for one of the remaining Hales that he had years ago accused of murder. 

It did, however, allow for Derek and Stiles to become a lot closer and develop a friendship as they tried to work out how he became an alpha seeing as all research points to the fact that he can't be a true alpha. 

It took months before Deaton finally joined the hunt for answers and told them that Derek hadn't lost the ability to be an Alpha when healing his sister, he had just exhausted it, leaving the power to fall dormant for a while, until it had built itself up again. 

Scott had felt like a right arse about how he reacted but eventually, the two Alphas forgave each other and began "co-alphaing" - something Stiles is constantly being told, isn't actually a word- something that is virtually unheard of. 

Standing there, with the two alphas and the cryptic druid around him, Stiles was thrown back to that time, the similarity of the situation, how they always come together and how things never seem to change. 

"What can I do for you boys today?" Alan Deaton asks the boys who surround him, boys that have grown into men since he met them but in his mind would always be boys. 

"Well, you see, I may have tried to communicate with spirits from the astral world," Stiles says watching as Derek rolls his eyes. 

"After reading all the books I'm assuming?" Deaton says with hesitance. 

"well, you could assume that," stiles replies. "But you would be wrong," Derek then infers, filling in the gap for the druid. 

Stiles watches as said druid reaches up to rub the bridge of his nose as if the young men in front of him are causing him actual physical pain. 

If anyone asked the vet, he would claim that they were pretty close to it. 

"You're joking right, Stiles? How could someone so smart be that stupid," Deaton says, exasperation and anger leaching into his voice. 

"It looked easy! and it didn't even work properly anyway, that was just for context!" Stiles says. The druid sighs as the young spark goes on to explain his dreams and that he thinks there may be a kid stuck on the other side who's not meant to be there. 

"Stiles, the spell you did, yes it may seem easy but it is not to be practised other than by experienced magic users, of which, you are not, the repercussions of a spell, like the one you performed, could have been catastrophic," Deaton then goes on to explain watching as all three young adults eyes go wide and the two werewolves turn their gaze on their friend with a mix of fear and confusion in their eyes. 

Stiles looks down at his feet, hands moving, fidgeting frantically. He was the picture of guilt. He looked like a kid who had been caught with his hand inside the cookie jar. 

"It sounds like you've left yourself tethered to the other realm, did you end the spell properly?" Deaton is rewarded with a sheepish shake of the head. "Well, what did you use as an anchor?" Deaton asks with a sigh.

"An anchor?" Stiles asks, eyes wide.

"Yes, you would have had to have one or you wouldn't be here, you would have gotten dragged into the other realm," he explains. 

"Is it the same as a wolfs anchor?" Scott asks from where had been standing forgotten by stiles side. 

"Yes very similar," Deaton answers, "It has to be something of obvious meaning to Stiles, it could be a person or something. With stiles spark, its extremely likely that stiles would have found and used an anchor instinctively, possibly without even realising. Stiles, did you, for example, think of anyone repeatedly throughout the process? even if it seemed really simple like say associating a sent with them?" The doc asks. 

Stiles eyes flick to Derek quickly, an action that is noted by the older vet, "Uh, yeah I did,"

"Okay, well, you are going to have to keep your anchor close, especially if this spirit is strong enough to pull you back into the astral world when you aren't asleep, see if you can get any more information out of the boy before pulling yourself back to this world tonight," Deaton says effectively dismissing the men. 

Stiles ends up back in Scott's new car, Derek leaving in his own having not said much. Not that this was unusual of the man. 

"So, you gonna tell me who your anchor is? Does it have something to do with the real reason you went to Derek first about all this instead of me?" Stiles's eyes go wide at his best friends accusation. 

Scott McCall was never known to be very observant and yet, at this moment, he proved anyone who thought that wrong. 

Including Stiles. 

"I think you know, its Derek, I mean surely you know about the crush I've had on him for like the last ten years," Stiles says hoping that his best friend won't mind now that the feelings were being acknowledged as more than just a crush. 

"Maybe you should stay at his tonight then, I mean, you heard what Deaton said," Scott says to his best friend after a pause, not without some hesitance. 

That's how, three hours later, Stiles found himself in the same bed as one Derek Hale. 

It wasn't the first time he'd shared a bed with the older man, usually after pack nights a couple of them stay there in what stiles affectionately refers to as a 'puppy pile.' That obviously earns him eyebrow look # #1.2 angry "stop talking you're annoying" eyebrows mixed with #1.3 angry "I'll rip your throat out with my teeth" type a.

They were sharing a bed because apparently they were both assholes and didn't want to sleep on the couch, "I'm the guest, you should be offering me your bed!" "It's my house! and I didn't even invite you here," Not to mention that the wolf still had serious personal space issues except now he liked to invade space with affection instead of violence.

This obviously made things that much harder for Stiles as he soon found himself not only in bed with the older man but wrapped up in his arms. 

Of course, all this was soon forgotten when stiles closed his eyes and felt the same pull he had unnoticing felt the night and day before. This time, however, he felt more secure. 

The same feeling of dread overwhelmed him but everything was clearer and he soon realised that the dread, fear and terror, weren't his own but were feelings that the boy was feeling that he was somehow tapping into. 

This time, it felt like an out-of-body experience, like there was more divide between his body in the real world and his soul being astral projected into this other one. Despite this, he felt a connection to his body in the real world even stronger than he had those previous times, He felt like he had a warm bubble encasing him, keeping him safe and grounded as a result of Derek's embrace.

This time, when he saw the little boy, he wasn't panicking, the little boy still was, but Stiles was calm enough to try to talk to him this time. 

"Hello," he says hesitantly to the kid. 

"hi," He replies, shyly looking up through his tear dampened eyelids. 

"What's your name? My name is Stiles," Stiles attempts to approach the boy watching as the boy also shuffles closer to him, eyes still wide. 

"Bryn," he replies softly. 

"Bryn? that's such a cool name," Stiles says earning him an adorable gap-toothed smile from the kid. "Can you tell me what happened Bryn?" Stiles asks reaching out a hand to comfort the boy whose eyes well up with tears.

Seeming to instantly trust the stranger, Bryn throws himself into stiles arms, startling the man as he now has an armful of sobbing toddler. "I didn't mea' to! I can uthually controw it!" he sobs, his words coming out somewhat tangled with lisps and unrounded syllables, typical of a young kid who has yet to finish learning how to properly speak. 

"control what Bryn?" Stiles asks keeping his voice soft and trying not to let his franticness seep into the words as he starts to hear Derek's voice asking him to come back, to wake up and come back to him. 

"Mummy told me I coudn't tell anyone about it before she weft, but I guess if you here then you must be like me," Bryn replies, 'L's' sounding like 'W's' and words almost tripping over each other in a rush to leave the boys mouth, something Stiles knows is similar to himself. 

"Like you how Bryn? Control what?" Stiles asks, now desperate as he starts to feel his body pulling him back. 

"Magic," Bryn replies, his voice fading out as his surroundings fade back to Derek's bedroom. He tries to call out to the kid, "I'll come back for you, I will" over and over a couple of times before he's finally able to move his own actual body and finds himself muttering the phrase still. 

Stiles jerks up for the second time in as many days, this time gasping for breath as Derek rubs soothing circles on his back.

Derek had been terrified. He had gone to sleep with everything being fine and dandy, the smaller boy wrapped up in his arms in a way that appeased the wolfie side of him, but he was soon woken up. 

It had taken him a moment to realise what had woken him up but he soon realised it was Stiles heart beating so hard and fast that he could feel it against his own chest that was still pressed up against the younger man's back. 

His heart has been beating a way that Derek was unfortunately familiar with. A way that it does during fights when the man had been pushing his body too hard. 

Something he heard for the first time almost ten years ago in the swimming pool when stiles began to exhaust himself holding up the werewolf for two hours. 

A way that usually means some immense strain is occurring to his body. or in this case, his soul. 

It was even more terrifying when Stiles stopped breathing. 

Derek began to panic, his hands gripping the boy's shoulders as he tries to shake him. "wake up Stiles, come on, come back stiles, come back to me, you have to come back," he finds himself whispering and eventually shouting at the human. 

The older man felt a wave of relief wash over him as Stiles finally startled awake gasping and heaving for breath. 

"What happened?" Derek asks the now sobbing young man. 

"We have to help him, Der- He, he's just a kid," Stiles sobs looking up at Derek with wide eyes and wet lashes not unlike how the boy had looked at him. 

"Who?"

"Bryn, the boy I saw asking for help," Stiles sobs. 

"Okay, okay Stiles, we'll help him. Let's head to yours and grab all your books and read through those, see what we can do," Derek tries to soothe. It was only three in the morning but he knew that there was no way stiles was going back to bed and Derek really didn't want to leave him alone in this state, he knew nothing good would come of it. 

"You still don't believe me do you?" Stiles asks having picked up on the scepticism shown in Derek's eyebrows.

"It's not that, it's just, what if this kid isn't a kid? what if whatever it is is trying to manipulate you?" Derek asks, asking the one question Stiles had been too afraid to ask himself. 

"You weren't there Derek, I just know okay? I know what it's like to have another being manipulate you and this, this wasn't it. I'll figure out a way to show you, you'll see. He's just a kid Derek," Stiles responds with as much reassurance as he could muster.

"Okay, Stiles,"

"Okay," Stiles says, wiping the tears from his checks as best he could. "We have some researching to do, let's get going."


	3. Chapter 3

Fourteen. 

That's how many of Deaton's books were on or mentioned anything about the astral plane or astral world. 

Derek sets in place a condition, no spells until they have both read everything there is to read on the subject, just to make sure they won't mess anything up. 

Stiles starts on the couch sitting with his side to the armrest while Derek sits on the other side of the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. 

Four hours later, at seven in the morning, Stiles was laying on the coffee table having lifted up Derek's legs and plopping them back down on his own chest and using them to prop up his book. He had a sour-strap lolly dangling out of his mouth, something Derek was finding quite distracting.

Stiles had managed to read two books, Derek four. Stiles always forgets that Derek is actually really smart until he's faced with these situations. Stiles had managed to get distracted by many things. 

another four hours later and three coffees between them as the sleepless night set in. It was eleven in the morning and the two grown men were eating pizza that had just been delivered for brunch after Stiles's rumbling stomach had interrupted his reading too much. 

Stiles had made it a competition and had managed to catch up to the werewolf. they had now both read seven books each and were halfway through the pile. 

It wasn't until ten hours later that both men finished reading all the books, Stiles beats Derek to the finish line by a chapter, performing better under the pressure of a competition Derek didn't actually know was happening and the desperation that set in, even more, the longer he spent not being able to help Bryn. 

Scott had come home sometime after twelve and had been supporting his two friends in their marathon reading by constantly refilling their coffee cups, making sure they were adequately hydrated, bringing snacks, and smacking stiles had away from the book Derek had left open on the couch while he was in the bathroom. 

Stiles had insisted he just wanted to know where he was up to in it but Scott knew his best friends mind and had figured out he had made it into a competition. He knew his friend and he knew that Stiles was going to try to mess with the bookmarking to buy him more time. 

His best friend had yet to grow up in his 25 years of living but to be fair, the same could be said about him.

It was nine in the afternoon and both men were cranky with headaches blooming and knowledge falling out of their ears as Stiles flops down nest to Derek, far closer than he normally would, Derek can't help but let out a growl. 

"Why you getting all growly at me for! that's rude dude, if you wanted me to move out of your space you could have just said man, God gave us the gifts of words for a reason," Stiles grumbles about to move away. 

Unbeknownst to him, Derek was actually growling as the fact that Stiles wasn't close enough. the more animalistic parts of him wanted to pull his favourite pack mate closer, to be wrapped in his scent to help calm and lull him to sleep or to at least soothe him. 

Stiles still doesn't realise this when he finds himself pulled into the older man's lap while he rubs his nose up and down his neck, tracing the path created by his carotid artery. 

He can't help but let out a soft moan of contentment, one that seems to make Derek very happy judging by the way he is suddenly pulled even closer. 

"Derek, we can't sleep yet," Stiles says with a yawn, "We have to figure out a way for you to talk to Bryn too,"

Derek yawns in response, the feeling of his warm breath against Stiles's throat making him squirm. "Alright, the black book had the weird potion to bring others into your dreams, maybe that'll work?" 

Stiles makes to get off the werewolf's lap but Derek's disappointed huff makes him pause. He gives the older man a smile before running his hand affectionately through his hair

Derek finally relinquished his grip allowing stiles to get up and get the book when Stiles remembered something else he had read. 

"An anchor should always remain in the world with the body," Stiles recounts out loud.

"What?" Derek asks confused. 

"Aw, shit, Derek, I think there's something I need to tell you," Stiles says only getting eyebrow looks #2.4 the "I'm confused because he hasn't got all the information," and #5.1 the "no shit sherlock"

"The thing is, well, I mean, you're kind of my anchor? And I mean, it doesn't really mean anything, I think it's just because I trust you most with this sort of stuff, I mean the saving my life sort of stuff," Stiles rambles before cutting himself off at Derek's eyebrow look #6.4 the "I'm amused because you're a loveable idiot,"

"Okay, so that means I can't come in with you," Derek finally says. 

"Well not exactly," Stiles replies reaching over to grab one of the other books. "This one talks about how if an anchor isn't obtainable or possible, an Alphas roar can be used to bring a would back to the body as long as it is before the body begins to disintegrate, I'd assume that means before say my brain starts to die from lack of oxygen,"

"How long would that be?" Derek asks cautiously, clearly not liking the sound of this plan. 

"Like six minutes, max," Stiles replies flipping through the first book to find what they need. 

"No," Derek says simply. 

"What," Stiles replies in shock. 

"I said no, it's too dangerous," Derek reiterates. 

"What? so is me trying to cross a road! I still have to do that! we have to do this Derek," The brown-eyed boy protests, bottom lip jutting out in a pout that Derek would be distracted by if he weren't so determined to save the owners life. 

That's a lie, he was still distracted. 

"Stiles," Derek sighs. 

"No Derek," he interrupts, "You didn't see him, he's just a kid, he has a mum somewhere out there, he needs our help, he's a kid, god he didn't even look old enough to be in elementary school yet," Stiles watches, knowing that he had won the second that the werewolf bit his lip in thought. 

"Okay, fine. Get Scott down here, he'll need to go grab what we need from Deaton. 

Soon, the three men found themselves back in stiles room where it began, only this time, Stiles was sitting between Derek's legs with the other man's arms wrapped around his waist and chin resting on his shoulder. 

They had made up some weird potion that of course had to include a little bit of Stiles blood, cause, of course, that's normal for them. Something Derek wasn't happy about. 

Once Stiles has finished chanting, with a quick flick of the eyes to Scott who was perched on the bed to see if he's ready, Stiles leans back against Derek and lets his eyelids fall shut. 

He feels the pull, knows Derek feels it too, he doesn't fight it though. 

Everything begins to fall away, their surroundings, their feeling of tiredness, all seems to dissipate. Stiles turns to find Derek by his side and reaches out to grab his hand.

Once they find themselves in the other realm, Stiles can feel the difference, the lack of a tether to his body, to his world. He ignores the unsettling feeling. 

"Bryn? Bryn are you here?" Stiles calls out.

"Stiles?" A small timid voice asks from behind them, the letter 'L' still sounding more like a 'W'. 

"Hey buddy," Stiles says turning to find the little boy behind them, he hears an "oh my god," from Derek and turns to look at him. 

"Stiles that's not just a kid, he's just a baby, oh my god," Derek whispers in shock as said baby approaches them. 

"Can you stay this time?" The boy asks, lisp emphasised on the word 'stay' 

"No buddy, we cant, if we do, we won't be able to go back and figure out a way to bring you back," stiles says crouching down so that he's eye level with the kid. 

"I understand," He says with all the wisdom a kid should not yet have. "who's that?" Bryn asks pointing to Derek and hiding behind Stiles's leg a little bit. 

"That's my friend, Derek, it's okay, you can trust him with anything, I do," Despite the fact that Derek knows stiles trusts him, actually hearing the words warms his heart, makes him far happier than something so simple should.

"Is he like us?" Bryn whispers to Stiles, even without the werewolf hearing though, Derek could hear him clearly. 

"Not exactly, he's a werewolf," Stiles says causing the little boys' eyes to go wide in awe. 

"It's nice to meet you, Bryn," Derek says crouching down next to stiles, "How old are you?" 

"Four and a half years old," The boy says shyly. Derek makes a hurt sound, unbelieving that this little boy, one so young, has been here all alone for who knows how long. 

"Wow, you're practically an adult! that explains why you're so tall," Derek says making the boy giggle, "Look you're almost as tall as Stiles," Derek exclaims as Stiles watches him in fascination. 

He had never imagined Derek to be this good with kids but now that he was seeing it, it was fitting in with his domestic fantasies way too easily. 

"No, I'm not," Bryn protests with a giggle.

"Yeah look! Stiles, stand up!" Derek picks up the little boy, holding him on his hip. He has to physically restrain himself from nuzzling the boy's neck the same way he would with the pack, his urge to protect the boy sudden and overwhelming. "Look, almost the same height!"

"Derek, put him down," Stiles says suddenly, face turning sour.

"What why?" Derek asks wanting to hold the boy and look after and protect him forever. 

It was an odd feeling that Derek knew most wolves felt when it came to their young. Unbeknownst to Derek, the feeling wasn't just his. 

The place not only emphasised emotions, but the boy himself was unintentionally putting his want to be held and protected onto the only other people there. It was the same as how Stiles had earlier felt his fear and terror. 

This mixed with Derek's natural instincts to look after the boy, made putting him down far harder than it should have been. Despite having only just met the boy, Derek was so afraid that he would never see him again. 

"It's Scott, he's calling, it's time to go," Stiles says softly. 

Derek softly puts the boy down watching as the boys' eyes go wide with fear. The fear of being left alone again. Derek cups the back of the boys' neck in a comforting manner that his mother used to do to him. "We'll be back Bryn, there's nothing to be afraid of okay? we'll be back, we'll work this out," The boy nods.

Stiles watches the tears well in his eyes before everything fades to black. 

He can feel the boys small hand tightening on his own but can't move to comfort the boy back before he gasps awake, every eminence of the boy fading away. 

He sees Scott crouched down in front of him, eyes still red and panting. He can feel Derek behind him, face buried in his neck as he takes panicked breaths. "You guys okay?" Scott asks, worry drenching his voice. 

Stiles just nods, too overwhelmed to say anything. 

"Okay, well I'm going to head to bed, give you guys some alone time," Scott says getting up and leaving, Stiles looks at the clock, they had gone to sleep at eleven, it was now three in the morning. 

Despite the few hours of not exactly sleeping, Stiles felt better rested than he'd ever been before as if being there charged his metaphorical batteries. 

"Derek?" He asks the werewolf who still has his face hidden in his shoulder. "You okay?" 

He feels the wolf shake his head against his neck. Worried, he turns in his lap, throwing his legs over the werewolf's ones so he was actually sitting in his lap. He looks at Derek's face, cheeks stained with tears. 

"Oh sourwolf," Stiles whispers cupping the older man's cheek. "You get it now don't you?"

Derek nods, closing the gap a bit to rest his forehead against Stiles's. Stiles sighs, caressing his anchor's cheek with one hand and cupping the back of his neck with the other, in a way not dissimilar to how Derek had held Bryn's neck. 

"We'll figure it out, Derek, I promise we will," Stiles whispers to him. Sensing how tired the wolf was, clearly not having the same reaction to the other plane as the spark did, stiles begins to get up. "Let's get you to bed so you're less of a grumpywolf tomorrow," Stiles says not letting him go as he pulls Derek to his bed. 

Stiles spends the next few hours with the grown wolf wrapped in his arms while he used his phone to make notes on everything they knew, far too wired to sleep now. 

Stiles was determined. As he'd promised Derek, Bryn and himself, he was going to figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment Derek woke up he was in a hurry. 

In a hurry to get out of bed, Stiles almost would have felt offended if he didn't know exactly how he felt.

While Stiles was transferring all his collated information from his phone to his crime board, Derek had picked up the other books, skim reading those. Ten minutes later when he found that to be useless, he pulled out his phone calling any other pack he had ties to, to see if they knew anything or had any more books on the topic. 

They didn't. 

Next was to call the rest of the pack, inform them of what was happening and get their help. Mason had gone to the local library to find any more books on the topic, Liam and Theo were driving out to some of the allied packs to find out what they knew. 

It was always odd seeing the two of them getting along, Theo may be a lot less Evil these days, just glad to be alive, but he still reminded Stiles of peter, not entirely trustworthy but oddly loveable. 

Stiles was also pretty sure Theo had a massive crush on Liam. He also believed that Liam felt the same, he just hadn't realised. 

Even Ethan and Jackson were doing their best to find information from their connections in England and the UK. 

Stiles couldn't sit still for more than five minutes without feeling a pull to the other world, without feeling Bryn trying to pull him back and so he got up, grabbed his keys and left, ignoring Derek's questioning look. 

An hour later, he was back, something making his jacket bulge that Derek stared at trying to make out what exactly it was. 

All it smelt like was newness and Stiles. 

Stiles handed the werewolf another vial of the potion he'd been forced to take the night before. Derek's eyes light up, "We're going back in?" He asks excitedly. 

"Yeah, I think everyone else can handle things without us for a little bit. Scotts already upstairs setting up, come on," 

Repeating the process, the two men soon found themselves once again in the other realm. 

"Stiles? Derek, you're back," The young boy says excitedly running up to them. 

"Hey kiddo," Derek says with a soft smile picking him up. 

"Hey Bryn, we brought you something, now you know what magic is like so I'm not sure if it'll stay here when we have to leave, when we get you out of here, you'll definitely be able to keep it, but for now," Stiles pulls out a stuffed wolf from the inside of his jacket watching as the boys face lights up. 

"Really for me? I've never had my own toy!" Bryn shouts excitedly, Stiles and Derek exchange looks. 

"Never?" Derek asks shock not hidden from his voice. "What about from your mum?"

The boy shakes his head clutching the wolf toy to his chest happily. "She left a long time ago, and Sister Anika always makes me share with the other kids,"

Stiles watches the shock forming on the werewolf's face knowing it must be reflected in his own. 

"What are you going to call him?" Stiles asks as a distraction. 

From then, the three boys sit together, the young boy always in contact with one if not both of them, having clearly been touch starved due to his being here alone, while they debated names for the wolf. 

Derek didn't even mind Stiles suggestions of 'Mr Wolf' and 'wolfie McWolferton' although he did earn an "Oh lighten up sourwolf," from Stiles at his rolled eyes and eyebrow look #1.2 the angry "stop talking you're annoying" eyebrows mixed with #4.1 the eyebrows of affection. 

Of course, that gave Bryn the idea to call the wolf Sourwolf. 

Too soon for any of their likings however, they were being called back by Scott. They were both sad and grumpy when they got pulled back into the real world. Stiles with his newfound energy went back to researching, Derek, feeling drained from the experience, hijacked Stiles's bed to crash. 

When he woke up, he found stiles crime board overflowing with information. 

"So how much of that is actually relevant?" He asks Stiles, voice still gravelly with sleep. 

Stiles turns startled from where he stood to look at the board as if he was waiting for the answer to jump out at him, marker dangling from his plump pink lips. 

A fact Derek did not get caught up on. 

For long. 

"You're awake," Stiles states the obvious earning a raised eyebrow from the werewolf. "All of it is relevant,"

"This thing" stiles points to a cluster of papers, "Uses the theory of an Alpha's voice to draw Bryn back, only we don't know where his body is, this one," He points to the bunch below, "Says to use a familial connection, only, from what we've heard, I think he might be an orphan, the one over there," Stiles points to the other side of the board, "Basically says we should perform some sort of heart surgery on the kids' soul in the other realm while he's still awake and able to feel everything cause that will shock him back into his body,"

Stiles flops down on the bed, "Even if we could perform any of these, they're all theoretical, take a ridiculous amount of power, rare ingredients and might not even work. Not to mention that it could work, either way, it could bring Bryn back to his body or you know, allow his soul passage to the other side, heaven or whatever," 

Derek finds his eyes drawn to the second one, using the familial relationship. Getting up from the bed so that he can look at it more closely, he finds himself with an idea. 

"A pack bond is meant to be just as strong, if not stronger than a familial bond," He says. 

"Yeah but he's not pack," Stiles replies, "is he?" he then asks as if coming to a realisation. 

"I mean, I think he is, or at least could be, I feel a connection with him, it feels like how my mum used to say her connection to me was, and I think you do too, I think that's why we want to help him so much," Derek says with eyes wide and honest. 

Stiles can't help but look at the beautiful man in front of him. Standing there, hair ruffled from sleep, no shirt, staring wide-eyed at him as if he hadn't just found a way to rescue a little boy. 

"Could it work?" Derek asks eyebrows scrunched in a way that shows his self-consciousness. 

Stiles jumps up with all the excitement of a three-year-old on a sugar high. "could it work? Derek, you're a genius! This we can make work, god I could just-" And then he cuts himself off by pressing his lips to the Alphas before running downstairs throwing a "we have to tell everyone" over his shoulder as he races out the room leaving a shocked alpha, neither really realising what had just happened.

Stiles doesn't even realise what exactly just happened until he's all the way at the bottom of the stairs face to face with Lydia. 

His face goes white as a sheet and Lydia, ever the best friend, asks him what's wrong. 

Stiles shakes his head in an attempt to shake the embarrassing memory from his mind and move on before replying. "Derek just figured out how we can save Bryn,"

He makes sure to say it loud enough that all the other pack members, werewolf or other, could hear and watches in amazement as they all come running. He ignores Lydia's sceptical glare, instead, allowing his previous excitement resurface. 

He rushes around the room in order to find the two books he was looking for, one that detailed the potential to use a blood relative to help the spirit move to where it's meant to be and another on back bonds. 

The pack that's present surround him silently, none willing to say a word and potentially derail Stiles train of thought. 

And then as if rallying troops, stiles gets up on the table. "You," He points to Corey, "Grab me some paper and a pen," The younger man rushes to obey and once both objects are in his hand, Stiles begins to write furiously. 

Stiles then hands the piece of paper back to Corey, "you need to get everything on that list, you hear me? everything" 

The list had included things like: An apple stolen from a tree, a candle not honestly obtained from a church (meaning steal it!) and a pin pricked in a strangers blood.

All things that the invisible boy would be perfect to obtain. 

Stiles writes a second list, this one filled with Herbs and things they would need to get from their resident Druid, passing that list on to Scott, Stiles got down to the final things. 

Something that the lost soul loves. The stuffed animal that had come back with them could work. 

It was the second one that would be difficult. Two litres of blood from a powerful occultist. 

Now, Stiles could pass as a powerful occultist but that was a lot of blood. Considering the fact that the average human had around 5 litres of blood in them, He'd be losing forty percent of the blood in his body. 

There was a high chance he wouldn't survive that, and on top of that, he had to be the one to cast the spells. 

"Is melissa here?" He asks the group getting a collective 'no' before Isaac, who had only moved back to the town that last year after finishing a nursing degree called out that she had a shift at the hospital. 

"Okay, Isaac, you're driving, let's go," Stiles orders, walking out before anyone could ask any questions.

There were two spells that they needed to perform, the first was a bonding spell that emphasised the already existing bond, it had to be performed while in the astral plane before the other one had even started. 

The second was the spell to send Bryn's soul to where ever it was meant to be, whether that is back to his body or not, wouldn't be known to anyone at least not until after, and even then, the only indication would be whether or not Derek can still feel the bond. 

They have to time it perfectly, they have to somehow make sure they let the blood from Stiles's body after he's performed the first spell without Stiles being pulled out of the astral plane. Then while he is still in the astral plane he will have to perform the second spell. 

Two hours later, Stiles finds himself getting ready to lay down in the sacrifice circle when Derek pulls him back. 

"Stiles, you don't have to do this okay, we can find another way," Derek says, desperation clouding his voice.

"There isn't, Derek, we looked, I have to do this," Derek watches the determination etch itself onto the younger mans face already knowing that he's lost this fight. 

He cups Stiles Mole splattered cheek, watching as the human leans into his touch, "You could die," he whispers. 

Stiles knows that lying to the man wouldn't be comforting so instead of saying he wouldn't he stays silent. 

The two were standing close enough that stiles could feel the heat radiating off of the werewolf. "There's something you need to know okay? You, You're my anchor too, Stiles, I don't know when it happened but you are and so you can't die okay?" Stiles knows that if he was a werewolf, the desperation coming from the werewolf would be almost strong enough to taste.

Instead of trying to reassure him though, he leans forward, pressing his lips softly to Derek's own. It was different from the chaste, impulsive kiss from earlier. It was soft and slow and said everything the two men couldn't. It said "I love you,"

"I'll see you soon Derek," Stiles whispers before pulling away and laying down on the floor between the three candles.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles was terrified as he felt the pull. He was scared of everything that could go wrong. He was also scared of what could go right.

He knew that if this worked, there was a high chance he would never see the boy again. That the beautiful, funny, magical, adorable little boy who felt like family would go back to an orphanage where people don't truly understand what he is.

That terrified him.

It must have been written on his face as when he came face to face with Bryn, he could feel terror being amplified. He knew it wasn't all his.

"Bryn hey buddy," Stiles says gently, kneeling before the boy.

"Stiles, where's Derek?" The boy asks.

"He couldn't come, we're getting you out of here today and he had to stay home to make sure it all goes okay," Bryn's eyes go wide with joy. "I'm going to need you to trust me though okay?"

Stiles wasn't entirely sure how much time had passed out there or on this side either, but he knew he had to move fast. "You have to drink this potion okay? and it'll taste yucky, like really yucky, but you have to drink it all okay?" Stiles instructs pulling a potion out of his pocket and lifting it to the boys' lips.

He scrunched his nose before looking up to Stiles with wide eyes. "There's boo-boo in there," Bryn says instead of drinking it.

"Boo-boo?" Stile asks confused and vaguely amused. Bright blue eyes look up from lashes.

"When you hurt yourself, you get a boo-boo," he says pointing to his arm.

Blood.

Bryn somehow knew there was blood in the potion.

"Okay Bryn, I'll explain it to you. To get you out of here, we have to use your connection to me and Derek okay? to emphasise this, we use magic, the bl- uh, boo-boo in here is Derek's so that you will be more strongly connected to him, it's actually really cool old magic that used to be used to stimulate pack bonds," Stiles watches as Bryn nods as if understanding anything that he said.

Much to Stiles surprise, the boy then opens his mouth allowing for Stiles to tip the potion in.

The face Bryn then makes, makes Stiles actually chuckle out loud as the little boy squeezes his eyes shut, scrunches his nose and pouts his lips. It reminds Stiles of all those videos of babies biting into lemons.

"Yucky, yucky, yuck," Bryn chants sticking his young out.

Stiles must have amazing timing as he feels his arms being cut into to start 'letting blood' It was to be done as a sacrifice, there wasn't even anything that needed to be done with it, just that the precise amount had to leach into the soil.

He was surprised to be able to feel what was happening to his body, he looks down to his arms to see open wounds but nothing coming out of them. He knew right now that Melissa was on one side of him bleeding him into a one-litre jug while Isaac was on the other side doing the same.

He knew that his Spark would keep him conscious for longer than a normal person, a normal person would easily have blacked out by now.

As Stiles thinks cockily to himself about how much better he is than normal people when he starts to feel faint.

Logistically it makes sense. While his spark may be at its strongest right now being charged almost by the astral world, both his body and soul were being weakened by it. He feels himself drop to his knees.

Stiles knows he doesn't have very much time as black spots begin to cloud his vision. "Bryn, I need you to grab my hands okay? you can not let go no matter what happens okay?" Stiles says before beginning to chant the words relevant to the spell.

He can tell it's working as he watches as the boy begins to flicker, like a tv, or an after image, fading slowly.

Soon, Bryn is gone from his view.

It worked.

and then, it all goes dark.

~~

Melissa had been terrified having to watch one of the boys she helped raise bleeding out on the floor, even more so knowing that she was the one doing it.

She was terrified that this would be the time Stiles ran out of luck. He had survived a ridiculous amount of things in the past. Now that he'd finally got his life in order, got himself where he was meant to be, well, now is when it would hurt the most for it all to go to shit.

She watched as the jug filled up to the line, letting a sigh of gratefulness pass through her lips as she passes the container of her boys' blood to her other boy to go outside and tip into the garden and gets straight to nursing stiles. She stitches up the wound on his arm watching as Isaac does the same before hooking her boy up to the blood bags she had stolen from the hospital.

Having lost almost half of his blood, he needed a blood transfusion instantly.

She could hear the ambulance on its way, they had pre-arranged for paramedics and doctors 'in the know' to be prepared.

"Why isn't he waking up? he should be awake by now," Derek says from the end of the room where Melissa, with the help of peter hale and Chris Argent, had banished him and Scott.

Derek rushes forward the moment Melissa is out of the way. "he's barely breathing," he says, terror making his words come out fast and breathy. Scott almost immediately finds a place on Stiles's other side.

Derek takes Stiles hand in his and draws his pain while Scott does the same on the other side. Their eyes meet over the boys' body, fear clear in both. This was the man who drew everyone else in the pack together, he was the reason many of them were still alive, he was the reason Scott no longer hated Derek and vice versa.

They soon find themselves waiting in the hospital waiting room, Scott listening in to the doctors talk about Stiles condition, Derek, on the other hand, was keeping a theoretical eye on the pack bonds.

The relief Derek felt at the strength of Bryn's connection rivalled the worry and dread he felt for Stiles as his connection weakened.

They waited for hours until Scott and Derek could finally hear Stiles's heart begin to beat at a regular level.

It was then and only then that Melissa let the two men into the room. "Noah was not happy with me when I told him I let you lot do this, I hope you all know that, you're so getting it when he comes back from work," She says to the three boys. All three simultaneously wince at the threat within her words having just realised that no one had thought to clue the Sheriff into their plans but it is all soon forgotten when both werewolves rush to there pack mates side, each grabbing a hand and drawing pain.

Stiles looks up at Derek weakly in question. "Bryn's alive," he says causing the boy to let out a sob of relief, tears streaming down his cheeks while his eyes are alight with joy. He can live with the fact that he'll never see the young boy again knowing that he'll still be alive. Stiles just knows that that young boy will do great things in the world.

He has a feeling he'll see the young boy again though, and Stiles always trusts his gut.

And so he should.

Because only two days later, when Stiles has just regained the strength to walk, Noah Stilinski walks into the room, hardly even taking note of the fact that Derek was laying in the hospital bed with stiles cuddled up to his side as they joke around, morbidly enough, about what might grow from the blood-rich soil now in Stiles back yard.

Stiles bet was on a 'Stiles tree'

"Can one of you idiots please tell me why there's a boy downstairs in the children's ward who won't let the doctors touch him until someone finds his Stiles and Derek," The sheriff says emphasising the 'his', the fact that the two men in front of him apparently belonged to a young boy downstairs.

Noah watches in amusement and confusion as their eyes go wide and they look at each other as if having a silent conversation.

"Could you- Could you take us to the kid?" Derek asks, voice breaking with emotion.

No one had informed the sheriff of what happened, everyone being too busy celebrating the success and the fact that Stiles was still alive, so with more confusion than ever, the sheriff leads the oddly impatient boys to the young boys' room.

He watches eyes wide as the little boys blue eyes make contact with his Son's brown ones and then his (possibly/ hopefully) future son inlaw's green-blue ones.

His jaw then drops as he watches his sobbing son throw himself at the younger boy, whisking him up into a tight hug, Derek not far behind him, tears and smiles decorating both boys faces.

"You're here," The sheriff hears his son sob. He decides then that this was a far too intimate moment, one between a family, and leaves the room, leaving the boys to their weird little cuddle pile as they joked around with the boy who had just come out of a month-long coma.

Three months later, with the help of Melissa, the sheriff and some people in the child service system that were 'in the know' about the supernatural, Bryn became Bryn Stilinski-Hale and Derek moved into Stiles house.

A month later, Scott moved out, because he got jealous and decided he wanted his own life.

Two years later, Bryn would call Derek 'Dad' for the first time and stiles 'papa'. They both cried.

Three years later, Bryn was the best man, alongside Scott, and ring bearer at the Stilinski-Hale wedding.

Stiles was walked down the aisle by his father and Derek was walked down, surprisingly to everyone, by his uncle Peter.

Almost everyone shed a tear, even Peter and Theo.

Beacon Hills never really calmed down but with multiple were-creatures, two very powerful magic users (even if one was a child), a banshee, a sheriff, two nurses and much more, Beacon Hills was protected and safe for kids like Bryn to grow up and be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the Story guys, the next chapter is just funny little notes you guys will like


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I came up with the idea for this Fic at approximately 2am after having a sleep paralysis dream and i just wanted to share with you the notes i decided to write.

"Spark generated, communication with the other side? Another realm? Mine always feels like someone's grabbing my, last night they were grabbing my arm, they're have been times where it felt like they were putting their hand over my mouth etc   
That phantom contact across planes

Accidental baby acquisition? there's a child stuck in another plane cause **he's/ shes a magical child and accidently yeeted themselves there** and cant get out"

This is what I woke up to read. 

I laughed, i hope you did too. 

This is my Derek hale eyebrow cheat sheet

#1.1 angry eyebrows

#1.2 angry "stop talking you're annoying" eyebrows

#1.3 angry "I'll rip your throat out with my teeth" type a. empty threat (used most on stiles)

#1.4 Angry "I'll rip your throat out with my teeth" type b. Semi empty threat (reserved for Peter)

#1.5 angry "Ill rip your throat out with my teeth" type c. the actual threat, used on many evil supernatural creatures.

#1.6 angry because I'm in trouble eyebrows

#1.7 angry cause I'm feeling feelings eyebrows

#2.1 confused eyebrows

#2.2 confused because stiles is talking too fast and he actually cant understand what he is saying (Happens very often)

#2.3 confused because feelings are being confusing (often used in tangent with #1.7)

#2.4 confused because he hasn't got all the information

#3.1 Judgy eyebrows cause someone is doing something worth judging (like that time stiles and Scott had a competition to see how many marshmallows they could fit in their mouths at the one time)

#3.2 judgy eyebrows because you're saying something that is kind of stupid (Stiles and Scott are the most common recipients of this eyebrow look)

#4.1 the eyebrows of affection

#5.1 the "no shit sherlock"

#6.1 amused because someone we don't like injured themselves 

#6.2 amused at how stupid Scott and stiles can be 

#6.3 amused at jokes in movies and stuff

#6.4 amused because you're a loveable idiot (Most often used on stiles, occasionally Scott too)

I will probably continue to expand on this. 


End file.
